User talk:PLLWikiaAdmin
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bunheads Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Main Page Changes Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development Team. I was planning on creating a Bunheads wiki myself, but I see it's already created- which is great! Since I work with designing wikis all the time, I'd be happy to create a polished, exciting and fancy-looking Bunheads skin and main page for you, if that's cool with you. Let me know if there's anything in particular you want help with. I love the color scheme, but I'd probably put up a skin that has images of the characters or something relating to the show specifically, as well as custom headers that work with the whole theme. Is that cool? Let me know! :) LexiLexi 17:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that would be great. My dream for this wikia is for it to look polished and professional. I am really excited for this show, since I myself am a " bunhead". PLLWikiaAdmin 21:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey may I please be an admin? I promise to work hard on this wiki. (: Thank you! Justsomechic 00:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin? hi there! im mikitty092393 and i was wondering if i would be able to be an admin? I contribute alot to this wiki include many of the dancers season 1 profiles. I watch every episode of bunheads and would do my best ad an admin to make this wiki the most informative it can be :) Mikitty092393 21:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much!!!! Mikitty092393 19:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks again! Thanks again! I'm working on trying to clean up and finish adding the rest of the characters onto the show. I'm having a bit of trouble finding some pictures for some characters like Josh and trying to organize all the pages for easy access. Hiyas! I also have an idea to cuztomise the badges people can earn to cute little things like when they make thier first edit, the new badge would be called "Welcome to Paradise" or something like that. I just wanted to ask as you are the founder if this would be ok? Mikitty092393 23:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, of course its fine. Admin? Hello. I would like to ask if I could be an admin on this wiki. If you go to my profile you will see that I'm an admin on several other wikis. I can really help this wiki with content development, infoboxes, codes, etc. Please consider it and reply whether approved or denied. Thank you :) 15:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Background I'm thinking we should changed the background to focus on the show bunheads. I reconize the picture from the book bunheads but i dont believe those two were the same Why hello there! Hi, my name is Moe. I'm on here a lot and I am now ranked #2 on this wiki. I was wondering if I would be able to become an admin. I am an admin on another wiki, so I do have expierience. Please consider! :) Thanks! Not everything has to have a reason. 22:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC)